Italy's Nightmare
by Italy's NightMare
Summary: this story is about how italy is left to cope on his own after a terrible car colliosion. but will the nations pull together before italy suffers even more
1. Chapter 1- Italy!

Chapter 1

All is quiet in the hospital apart from low but steadily increasing in volume whimpers coming from a certain room.

#FLASHBACK#

Laughing.

Traffic jam.

Fireworks.

Fire.

Running.

Screaming.

Speeding away.

Blaring horn.

Blinded by headlights.

Smell of burning tires.

Then silence.

Utter silence.

# END OF FLASHBACK#

Feliciano wasn't sure what was worse, waking up in a strange room or waking up at all. Drenched in sweat and gasping for air but almost screaming from the sharp shooting pain running across his chest and down his back.

Italy hears the door open and tries to lift his head but only manages to alert the person in the room that he is awake.

'Ahh, Mr. Veneziano, I see that you are awake' a friendly old nurse states to the confused and dazed Italian.

' I'm guessing by the look on your face you're wondering why you are here and even you are, well my dear boy, that will all by explained in due course but first I will have to alert the doctor that you are awake'

The Italian just blinks at the nurse before slowly slipping back into the realms of darkness beckoning him.

When the Italian woke with a start again, there was light flooding into the room through the windows where the curtains had been thrown open. At the foot of his bed stood a tall and gaunt man who looked like he had been bleached of all possible emotions. Once the man had noticed that Feliciano had awoken once more, he opened his mouth, which held the most perfect white teeth to speak.

'I see that you have woken up Mr. Veneziano and now I will explain why you are in hospital okay? But first I will just two nurses to check your vitals and raise your bed'

And as if on command, two nurses walked into the Italians room and started pushing several buttons and looking at the Italians vitals. Once that was done, the Italian muttered a small thank you as the nurses walked out again.

'Okay now that is done I will explain to you, why you are here' and with that brief clipped statement, the doctor began to what happened to the Italian.

' you were involved in a serious car accident, involving a head on collision with a 18 wheeler going nearly twice the legal speed limit after running from a fireworks accident'

' you are incredibly lucky, Mr Veneziano, as you only received several broken ribs, a crushed leg and fractures in your spine where your car was slammed from behind, that may seem not very lucky but as the only survivor in a crash this horrific, you are very lucky indeed'

'Unfortunately for you, this does mean that you will confined to a wheelchair for the rest for your life'

Feliciano took the news hard, screaming and ripping out the drip left in his arm. The doctor had to call for nurses to hold feli down while he sedated the Italian.

When he awoke again, he had been moved from the ICU to a fracture ward but his attention was drawn to the door opening by a nurse

'Hello Feliciano, I will be your personal nurse from now on and also there is someone to see you'

A/N: oh who is Feli's mystery visitor? Also no one major to this plot dies in the collision but I haven't who I should kill off ^. ^

Reviews are liked but flames will be deleted and ignored.

Tell me if I'm going too fast

Ciao il mio amours!


	2. Chapter 2- The Nations Visit

Chapter 2

LilDeadKitty – aww thanks for the nice review! However Italy is gonna be a little more OOC in this one because it fits better with the storyline.

Feli looked up to see Ludwig walking through the door with a bunch of white lilies.

'Hallo Italy'

Italy nods his head in greeting.

'If you are vondering vhere the other are'

Feli nods his head again, feeling slightly sick and worried that his fratello has not come to visit him yet or even if his fratello even cares. Also Ludwig seems disturbed that Italy has not once uttered a word to him or either mentioned his beloved food, pasta.

'vell, your bruder is with spain right now, trying to finish business before coming to visit you, and when England heard the news, vell let's say I wouldn't want to be America right now'

Italy slowly reaches out for a hug from Ludwig, and Germany seeing this, rushes over and give Italy a big hug.

'L-ludwig, what happened to me and… and where is japan'

With that statement, Ludwig backs away from Italy and looks around to find a chair to sit in. he spots a chair in the far corner of the room and as he goes to fetch it, the door swings open and hits Germany in the head, causing him to fall back into the chair.

Feli looks up a see's a very pissed off but emotional Romano. Feli slightly cowers away as his fratello starts coming towards him.

'Hello big brother'

Romano reaches Italy's bedside and starts choking Italy.

'What did I say about driving, huh? You stupid fratello of mine'

'I –I can-n't b-breathe Romano'

At this, Romano lets go of Italy and pulls him into a tight hug and starts crying into Italy's shoulder.

Feli is confused by his seemingly 'tough love' brother. Feli looks up and spots Spain and France standing at the door way. Spain notice Italy looking at him and walks into the room

'Big brother spain, why is fratello so upset'

Spain ruffles Italy hair before explaining.

'Well, when we got the phone call stating that you had been in a car crash, we were devastated, thinking that maybe you were dead or in a coma or.. Or'

Spain starts crying and Romano lifts his head to say something.

'We got that phone call three weeks ago fratello, and then when we got the phone call, earlier this morning stating that you were awake and been moved from the ICU, we were overjoyed'

Romano lets Italy out of the hug and lets Spain hug Italy for a while but goes to the other side of the bed and holds on to Italy's hand like he couldn't believe that his fratello was alive and awake.

France walks into the room and gets Italy's attention before

'Im glad your awake italie, hopefully now your brother will be able to get some sleep qui?'

Feli looks at his brother, just noticing the black circles surrounding his eyes and the fact that he looks like he is about to collapse

'Fratello, there is bed in the corner…. Go and get some sleep'

Italy urges. Romano looks startled and tries to argue.

'B-but what if I wake up and your dead? I can't lose you!'

'And you won't okay... please just get some sleep, I will feel really guilty if you didn't vee~'

'Fine but wake me up if anything happens'

'Okay'

Romano shuffles over to the bed and pulls the covers off before settling down on the bed facing towards Italy. He tries to stay awake for a little bit longer but the fatigue finally gets to Romano and he falls asleep.

There is a light knocking on the door and Hungary picks her head around the door. She notices that Italy is awake and runs into the room and gives Italy a bone crushing hug before pulling back and kissing Italy's cheeks. She turns back to the door and opens it to call Austria and Prussia into the room. She turns back to Italy before bursting into tears and stutters out.

'w-we thou-ught y-y-you were d-dead I-Italy'

'Yes, well, that would have been a shame because then no one who be able to clean my house'

~BAM~

'Hmmm, be a bit more sympatric towards poor ita-chan'

'And that's how I like my women, feisty but sympatric at the same time'

~BAM~

Austria and France are now lying out cold on the floor while Hungary pokes them with her frying pan.

'That was awesome, just like me, but not as awesome as awesome me'

Prussia stands to the left of the door and see his bruder sitting the chair … sleeping?

-Ahh well- Prussia thinks.

'No Italy too awesome to die on us'

As this point, America rushes in, carrying Canada on his shoulders.

'Hey dudes'

'Hello America and Canada'

'Hello everyone' Canada says timidly

'BIRDIE!'

~BAM~

'Thank you Hungary'

'You're welcome'

'Ummm, is he okay?'

'He'll be fine, trust me'

'Okay, if you say so'

There is a loud tapping at the door caused by a metal pipe of some sort.

'I guess Russia here then'

'Maple'

Canada then hides in the corner.

Prussia gets up and opens the door.

'Hallo everybody, I see it is very crowded in here, Ahh well, at least Italy is awake now'

'Vee~'

'That's good, I was so upset that I couldn't drink any vodka but now you must become one with Russia da?'

'Err no thanks'

'Okay, I will just enjoy your screams of pain as I watch everybody die, da?'

'Just go a drink your vodka'

'O.K.'

As Russia goes to open the door, china and Switzerland enter.

'Sorry we're so late in getting here, but this idiot won't stop shooting at me as I came to get him'

'Yeah well'

The nations are interrupted as

#switch P.O.V#

'That bloody taxi driver, now im going to be late'

England was running towards the hospital that Italy was staying in.

'If that git of a taxi driver had actually gone here I said to go, I would already be there'

#switch P.O.V#

'Vee~ I wonder where England is?'

'He's not answering his phone'

The nurse pops her head around the door.

'I'm sorry to inform you this, but visiting hours stop in half an hour'

#switch P.O.V#

England runs up the front desk and demands to know where Italy is being kept.

'Fracture wing, third floor, room 34-b, you can't miss it'

'Okay thank you'

England shouts back running towards the lifts.

#switch P.O.V#

Just as everybody was about to left, England bursts through the door, waking up Romano and Ludwig.

'Hello… sorry im late, the bloody taxi driver didn't know where he was going and dumped me on the other side of the city'

'It's okay England'

'Vee~ where's japan'

The room suddenly falls silent'

If you guys don't mind, I'll tell Italy what happened okay'

'Sure'

'I'll see you tomorrow okay fratello'

'Vee~ bye fratello, goodbye everyone, thanks for visiting'

Germany pull's his chair up to Italy's bedside and grabs Italy's hands.

'Italy….

A/N du duh du!

Haha lol im evil

Leaving it on a cliffy

Well in the next chapter, you will find out how dies in the car crash

Sorry, I do release that this was really boring but it's important to the story soo...

Anyhow, reviews are loved and listened to

Ciao, il mio amours


	3. Chapter 3- Dead?

Chapter 3

'_Italy…'_

Germany signs before giving Italy's hands a comforting squeeze.

'Italy can you remember who was driving the car you were in'

'Vee~ japan was'

'Vell, do you remember what the doctors told you?'

'Vee~ no sorry'

'Okay Italy no worries'

Germany goes to wipe away a stray tear falling down his cheek

'Vell, Italy, you were he only survivor of this crash and ... And'

Germany starts to break down into full blown sobs. Italy goes to comfort the German but before he can, Ludwig lifts his head and

'Japan died in car crash Italy'

'What...'

'Italy'

Germany lifts his hand to wipe away a tear flowing down Italy's cheek but Italy flinches away

'Leave'

'What!'

'You heard me, Ludwig, leave'

'Why?'

'I want to by myself'

'Okay'

'Ciao Germany'

'Guten natch'

Germany leaves the room and Italy is left by himself.

Italy pushes the call button for the nurse station and soon enough, a nurse enters the room.

'Is there anything I can get you, Mr Veneziano?'

'Si, I was wondering if i could get a wheelchair so I can go into the hospital gardens.'

'I'll see what I can do, Mr Veneziano, but it will night soon and seeing as your immune system is weak as it is, I doubt you will be able to go out now'

'It's okay; I would just like a wheelchair to be available for my use'

'Of course'

The nurse leaves the room and Italy falls into a fitful sleep.

#In Italy's dream#

Italy~~~~

Italy opens his eyes to find himself in a complete white room

Italy~~~~~~~~

Italy swallows before calling out

'Who's there?'

Im shocked, my dear ita-chan

Italy spins around and finds himself face to face with japans twisted corpse

Japan?

Italy~~~

Japan's corpse slowly drags itself towards Italy, and Italy spins around looking for a way out. Japan reaches out and grabs Italy by the shoulder.

Italy retches himself out of japans grasp and starts running, and as he runs he sees the twisted corpses of his brother and Germany.

Japan is getting closer with every heartbeat.

Italy continues to run but then a wall shots up in front of him blocking his path. Italy spins around and is met with another wall.

Soon Italy is trapped within four walls.

Japan's manic laughter is echoing of the walls

'LEAVE ME ALONE'

Ahh~ im afraid I can't do that

Italy whimpers 'why not? Weren't we friends?'

Yes but this is something that could have been stopped

The echoes become a chant in japans voice

IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT IM DEAD

And now it's your turn.

The floor falls out from underneath Italy and he falls. Italy watches the ground come closer and closer but just before he hits the ground.

#Out Of Italy's Dream#

Feli wakes with a start, covered in a cold sweat and panting.

Two nurses rush into the room, as the alarms went off as soon as Italy's heart rate increased.

'Are you okay Mr Veneziano'

'Si, si, I'm okay now'

'Okay, we'll leave you to get some rest'

The two nurses leave the room but feli does not go back to sleep and just remains staring at the ceiling until morning.

'Good morning Mr. Veneziano, I hope you had a good night's rest'

The nurse states while throwing open the curtains.

'Anyway, here's your breakfast and after you've finished eating, the doctor will assign you your wheelchair okay?'

'Si'

Italy slowly eats his breakfast. The nurse notices that he was shaking quite badly so turns the air conditioning down not realising that it was out of fear.

The doctor soon came into the room and told the nurse to get feli out of bed and into his office. Italy was lifted from his bed to a hospital wheelchair before being taken to the doctor's office.

'Hello, Mr. Veneziano, I hope you had a good night's rest'

'Si doctor'

'so what we are going to do today is do a general examination of your legs and spine and general health before going and getting you situated with your wheelchair'

As the examination started, Italy let his mind wonder back to the dream he had the night before.

'-ay Mr. Veneziano'

'Sorry what was that doctor?'

The doctor signs before repeating what he had said

'Everything looks okay so we will go and get your wheelchair now okay?'

'Si'

The doctor lifts Italy back onto the hospital back onto the hospital wheelchair before wheeling him towards the lifts. Once inside the lifts, the doctor explains what wheelchair Italy will be receiving.

'so Mr. Veneziano , you will be receiving the top of the line wheelchairs seeing as your health insurance offers you this luxury, the wheelchair itself is very light-weight and you have to choice if you want the sports wheels put on or not'

Once the lift stops moving Italy in moved in a private room and lifted into his new wheelchair. The wheelchair has a blue frame and is surprising comfortable. As soon as the doctor finishes tightening the straps around Italy's waist. Italy is allowed to go into the hospital gardens.

Italy has been in the gardens every day for the rest of the month but today, he has forbidden to go outside as there are cleaning and readjusting the chair for Italy when he goes home.

'Mr. Veneziano I have good news for you, you will be able go home within the week. When the visiting hours open, Romano comes to visit along with Spain.

'Guess what little brother?'

'What is it fratello?'

'You are going to live with me and Spain from now on'

'Si'

'Okay… do you want anything from your house?'

'No, it's fine fratello'

'Are you okay feli'

'Si, just tired of being in hospital'

Romano and Spain leave promptly after and Italy does not hear from them until he leaves.

'Fratello, wake up'

'Si, si, im up fratello'

'Okay, you ready to go'

Si but where is my wheelchair?'

'In the car fratello, spain id going carry you to the car'

'Okay'

Spain moves to pick Italy up.

A/N yes Italy get to go home yay

No more hospital food

Who here hates hospital food? (Looks around and slowly raise hand)

Ciao IL mio amours


	4. Chapter 4 - Living With Fratello

Chapter 4

Italy is lifted into the car and gently places down onto the car seat before Spain leans across to reach the seat belt and fastens the belt across Italy. Romano leans back and twists in his seat to give Italy a comforting smile.

"Fratellino?" Romano calls.

"si " Italy replies back but romano frowns hearing the flat and dead tone in his little brothers voice. Spain opens the door to the driver's seat and jumps in and Romano turns back around. Spain gives Romano's leg a comforting squeeze and calls back to Italy.

"I hope you don't mind but we just have to stop by the supermarket and pick up some more tomatoes and pasta"

Italy looks up at the mention of pasta.

"Vee~ it's okay, but why do you need more?" Italy inquires.

"Oh romano didn't mention th-"

Romano suddenly interrupts Spain.

"He doesn't need to know idiota" he snarls

Spain looks shocked at Romano's sudden outburst but stops before mumbling.

"Well, I thought he had a right to know. I mean it was meant for him"

Romano just sighs before muttering "tomato bastard" while pinching the bridge of his nose. Spain starts the engine. The old battered jeep roars to life and Spain pulls out of the hospital parking lot and heads towards the junction where the accident took place. Spain's slows to a stop as there is a red light at the junction. There is not a word uttered inside the jeep as the nation's wait for the lights to change. Suddenly a truck pulled up on the other side of Spain's jeep and as Italy turns to look at the truck, he sees japan twisted face staring back at him before lunging forwards.

Romano is staring out of the window not realising what is about to happen.

Italy lets out a strangled scream before hyperventilating and breaking out into a cold sweat. Romano jolts out of his daydream and twists round in his seat to try and calm his brother but stops when he realises that Italy is completely terrified of something. Italy's eyes have rolled right back into his head and he release another scream but this one go on for longer.

Italy starts to shake in his seat as Japan's corpse lurches towards him. Japan grabs on Italy's arm and grabs it tightly as if he is trying to pull Italy towards himself.

The light turns green and Spain speeds forwards and Romano directs him towards the nearest car park. Italy continues to scream in the back of the car. As Spain pulls into the car park, Romano launches himself out of the car and retches the back door open and grabs onto Italy's arms.

"Fratellino? Fratellino snap out of it! Fratellino!"

Italy does not stop screaming and shaking in fear. Romano looks around before lifting his head and slaps Italy square across the face. Italy stops screaming and lifts his head up to look at Romano.

"Fratello? Did you just slap me?"

Romano sighs a huge sigh of relief before pulling Italy into a hug. Romano grabs a hold of Italy's arm and Italy winces in pain

"Fratellino? Are you hurt?" Romano almost shouts into Italy's face.

Italy shakes his head to say no but Romano doesn't buy it and rolls up Italy's sleeve. There as clear as day is a handprint shaped bruise on Italy's lower arm.

"Fratellino? Who did this?"

"No one"

"Don't lie to me"

Italy just looks away before noticing that they had pulled up in the park that grandpa Rome use to take him.

"We are not far from our house, Italy; do you want to keep going?" Spain inquires

"Fratello, do you remember this park?"

"Si, this is where Rome use to take us" Romano slightly smiles at this statement.

Italy seems to been in his own world before asking.

"Could you push me across the park, fratello, seeing as this park is near Spain's house"

"Actually, this park is opposite my house" Spain says with a smile.

"Please, fratello?" Italy asks and gives Romano the puppy eyes

"Fine"

As Romano starts pushing Italy through the park after saying goodbye to Spain and promising to meet at his house in an hour, Italy starts singing a song that Romano thought he had forgot

Ci sono più di mille parole che potrei dire

Per farti tornare a casa

Oh, sembra molto tempo fa se ne andò

Mi ha lasciato solo

Mi ricordo quello che mi hai detto

Si hanno agito in modo strano

e forse ero troppo cieco per vedere

Che bisogno di un cambiamento

E 'stato qualcosa che ho detto

Per farvi allontanare?

Per farvi uscire e mi lasciano freddo

Se solo potessi trovare un modo

Per fare in modo che tu fossi qui

Ma in questo momento

Sono stato seduto qui

Non puoi scendere la mia mente

Ho fatto del mio meglio per essere un uomo e essere forte

Ho guidato io stesso folle

Volendo potrei toccare il tuo viso

Ma la verità rimane ..

Te ne sei andato,

Te ne sei andato,

Romano looks shocked at his brother that song was the song they sung at HRE funeral but before he could said anything Italy sung a song that was taught to them by their mother.

You Are My Sunshine

IL mio sole solo.

Tu mi rendi felice

Quando i cieli sono grigi.

Non lo saprai mai, caro,

Quanto ti amo.

Si prega di non prendere il mio sole lontano

L'altra sera, cara,

Mentre dormiva

Ho sognato ti tenevo tra le mie braccia.

Quando mi svegliai, cara,

Mi sbagliavo

E ho appeso la mia testa e pianse.

Tu sei il mio sole,

Il mio sole solo.

Tu mi rendi felice

Quando i cieli sono grigi.

Non lo saprai mai, caro,

Quanto ti amo.

Si prega di non prendere il mio sole lontano.

"Italy…"

"Si?"

Romano waked in front of Italy and sat down in front of him. Italy kept his head bowed.

"Italy, look at me"

Italy looks up to face his fratello and thinking he'll be yelled at for crying, wiped away his tears roughly.

"Do you remember that one song that I taught you when you are upset over HRE death?"

"Si…"

"Well then, since we have time, shall we sing it?"

"Si"

Italy and Romano both start singing, together, in harmony

Na na, na na na, na na

Mi manchi, manchi così male

Non ti dimenticare, oh è così triste

Spero che tu mi possa sentire

Lo ricordo chiaramente

Il giorno in cui scivolato via

È stato il giorno in cui ho scoperto che non sarà più lo stesso

oh

Na na na na na na na

Io non andare in giro a baciarti

Addio sulla mano

Mi auguro che ho potuto vedere di nuovo

So che non posso

oh

Spero che tu possa ascoltarmi perché io lo ricordo con chiarezza

Il giorno in cui scivolato via

È stato il giorno in cui ho scoperto che non sarà più lo stesso

oh

Ho avuto la mia sveglia

Non ti svegli

Continuo a chiedermi perché

E io non ce la faccio

Non era falso

E 'successo, è passato da

Ora non ci sono più, ora te ne sei andato

Ci si va, ci si va

Da qualche parte non posso riportare

Ora non ci sono più, ora te ne sei andato

Ci si va, ci si va,

Da qualche parte che non tornerai

Il giorno in cui scivolato via

È stato il giorno in cui ho scoperto che non sarà lo stesso senza ..

Il giorno in cui scivolato via

Era il giorno in cui ho scoperto che non sarà più lo stesso ... oh

Na na, na na na, na na

Mi manchibegin

When they stop, they realise that they are late in meeting Spain and rush though the park, to by greeted by a very angry but stressed out Spain.

"You're late roma"

"It's my fault, Spain, fratello was just comforting me"

"Fine, I'll let it go, seeing as I love both of you"

They leave from the park's exit and quickly make it to Spain's house.

Italy is wheeled into what used to be an office.

"Me and the tomato bastard changed the office to the spare guest room and this is now your room , Fratellino"

"Si, I like it, grazie fratello"

Italy reaches up for a hug and romano complies. Spain pops his head around the door to ask Italy something.

"Say Ita-chan, if you feel u to it, do you want to go to Japan's remembrance service next week?"

"Si, if I feel okay, I will go, he was my friend and I think it would be nice to go and visit his grave"

A/N Ahh it's finally done!

Sorry if this is really boring but I just needed to get this out of the way so I can do the next chapter

Oh and when do you think japan should strike next

Ciao, il mio amours


	5. Author's note

Author's note

Hey guys its Italy's NightMare

I have some bad news for you all, I won't be able to update this story for a while

Because of exams, interviews and general stuff

But I will be posting a couple of one shot based on couples and if you want me to do a couple, request and I will do it

I'll also be putting my other story "Red Eyes, Blonde Hair" on hold until my exams top and I have more time kay?

Soooo sorry

Ciao il mio amours


	6. Chapter 5- Remember Me

Chapter 5

Every night was the same to the youngest Italian; seeing japan's corpse and running before almost dying and waking up just before he did. This night was no different

# In Italy's Nightmare#

Italy woke to the sound of dripping water; instead of being tied to a chair like normally or being trapped in a box, Italy was standing in the middle of a maze.

Italy felt Japan's breath on the nape of his neck; he bolted twisting and turning around the endless maze and soon he heard something that made his blood run cold. Standing right in front of him was Japan.

"Oh dear Ita-chan, I thought you had learnt not to run for me" a sly grin slowly forming on the twisted corpse face.

Japan surged forwards and pulled out his favourite weapon, the katana. Italy turned on his heels' and fled but he ran straight into a dead end, and every time he tried to turn and run he would face an imposing wall of thorns and ivory.

Italy suddenly felt the sharp shearing pain of a sword, held by deadly precision, pierce his lower back.

He fell to the floor writhing in pain and screaming but all he could hear was.

"IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT I'M DEAD."

The mangled corpse rolled Italy over so that the sword could access his throat, and pressed down.

Japan's manic laughter echoed off the walls but before Japan could cut his throat, he said something chilling

"Ahh, my dear Ita-chan, can you hear that?" before breaking into manic laughter

Italy strained to hear what Japan can hear and as a wave of realisation hit the small Italian bleeding on the floor. He could Romano's pained screams.

With unknown strength, Italy pushed the sword away from his throat and slowly got up, and walked towards the source of the noise, but before he could reach the dead end, Japan rushed in from behind and stabbed him through the neck.

Italy fell to the ground and lying in a pool of his own blood, the only thought running through his head, was

"It's my entire fault that I failed to protect the ones I cared about. It's my entire fault"

# End of Italy's Nightmare#

Italy woke with a start before realising that both his older brother and Spain were staring at him.

Romano looked up and spotted Feli looking back at him with tears in his eyes. Spain sighed before asking "another nightmare?"

Italy didn't respond to Spain and just kept staring at Romano. Italy's eyes slowly travelled about from Romano's but then seemed to be staring at something behind him.

"Fratellino? What are you looking at?"

As Romano asked that, Italy started to scream and thrash his arms around. Spain moved to hold Italy and try to shake some sense into the delusional nation. With his fists still flailing, Spain soon got punched in the noise. Romano suddenly snapped out of the trance he was in, he went around to the other side of the bed and slapped Italy on the cheek. Italy stopped flailing and turned to look at Romano. As soon as Italy spotted his brother standing to the side of him, he grabbed Romano around the waist and started crying to the soft fabric of Romano's night shirt.

"Fratellino? Are you okay? Was the nightmare really bad?"

"S-i-I"

Italy was grasping for air as he clung onto his brother with all his strength, as if he thought he would disappear.

"What happened?" Romano inquired.

"I-I was in a m-maze and y-you we-re Th-ere but I cou-couldn't fin-find you and Th-then you start-ed s-screaming in in p-ain and then I w-oke up"

"Calm down Fratello, I'm right here aren't i?"

"Si"

Romano had become more caring towards his brother after the accident much to the surprise of the nations.

"Well do you think you can get some more sleep before we have to go?"

Italy shook his head so Romano just picked up the covers and slid into bed with Italy.

"Fratellino? What are you doing?"

"Sleeping with you" Romano replied sleepily, suddenly feeling the strain of waking up early in the morning before racing downstairs to wake his brother up from another nightmare.

Italy just looked at his brother like he was crazy before slowly lowering himself back onto the bed.

# A Few Hours Later#

Spain knocked on the door and was met by the cutest thing he'd seen since living with Romano, -apart from Romano himself. It was the two brothers holding on to each other and Feli looked very peaceful.

"Wake wakey" Spain shook Romano

"What do you want tomato bastard?" Romano mumbled

"We're going to be late"

"What? Why didn't you wake me up before idiota?" Romano growled

"Well, you looked so peaceful, I thought you would like some only time with Feli" Spain mumbled while doing the annoying finger thing.

Romano sighs before reaching over to wake up his brother.

"wake up, fratello"

Italy woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before asking.

"what's going on?"

Spain shook his head while chuckling to himself.

"don't you remember?"

"no"

"Fratello, its Japans remembrance service today"

Italy nodded his head before asking if someone could help him get changed. When they were all changed, Romano was wearing a classic black suit but with his medals sewn onto his breast and a long grey coat while spain was wearing the traditional Spanish mourning clothes. Italy was wearing a white dress shirt with a black jacket over the top and his blue tie. He also had jeans on, but Spain had thrown a black blanket over the top of his legs. They all had white lilies tucked into their breast pockets; Italy held a bunch of black lilies.

Spain locked up the house before walking towards the jeep.

"Wrong way Spain" Romano called.

"We're taking my BMW instead" Romano stated before walking towards his car while pushing Italy along.

# A Short Drive Later"

Spain pulled Italy's wheelchair out of the boot but not without attracting the attention of Hungary, Switzerland and Austria. As they approached the car, Austria called out.

"Do you need any help with that Spain?"

Spain looks up and shouts thanks, but no thanks before wheeling the wheelchair around to Italy's side of the car.

"thank you"

Romano stepped out of the car, after helping Spain lift Italy into his chair, but spotted the potato bastard and his brother Prussia.

"Hallo" Germany stiffly addressed Romano and Spain, before turning his attention to Italy.

"Hallo Italy, how have you been?"

"Good, Luddy"

"HA, West, Ita-chan has a nickname for you" Prussia roared with laughter.

Romano took a hold of Italy's wheelchair and started to push him towards Japan's grave.

The remembrance service was a small gathering of a couple of nations including a couple of micro nations. As Italy had been pushed away from the Japan grave after lying down the black lilies he brought.

As they reached the car and Italy was being lifted into it, Germany walked over and asked if he could visit sometime in the week.

"Si, Luddy, but Romano might yell at you a lot" Italy replied with a small smile.

"Why?" Germany asked with a frown

"He says I should be getting my rest"

Romano finally settled Italy into the car and put on his seatbelt, before shutting the door.

"Goodbye Germany" Romano said politely.

As they were leaving the graveyard, Italy turned his head to have a final look and sees Japan's corpse standing at the gates, holding the black lilies that Italy had lay down and a sicking smile was spread on the corpse's face and soon Italy fell asleep in the car. He didn't even wake when Spain picked him up and paced him in his bed and shut the door.

A/N ohh the plot thickens!

People who have been reviewing, many thanks and your points have been put into practice!

Lolz! Would you believe this is my first ever fanfic?

Ciao il mio amours!


	7. Chapter 6- Fight With Romano

Chapter 6

Germany was going to visit Italy today and he was glad that Romano hadn't told Italy to not see him. Prussia was whining to see Italy as well but Germany was firm and said no.

"Good bye Gil, im going to visit Italy now" Ludwig shouted up the stairs.

Gilbert doesn't reply and Germany thinks that he is still sleeping. Germany sighs and slams the door shut and walks towards his old Volvo. As Germany starts the engine, he starts to wonder if Italy will be pleased to see him.

Germany drives towards the Spain's house and before reaching the house pulls over at a local quick-mart to pick up some flowers from the discount selection. He turns around and sees Poland working on the till.

"Hallo Poland, I didn't know that you work here" Germany states as he places the flowers on the counter.

"Umm, yes I work here Germany. "Poland calmly states back.

"Okay well see you" Germany calls over his shoulder

"Thank you" Poland cries.

Germany throws the flowers onto the seat next to him and starts the engine again.

~Meanwhile in the Italian's house~

"Wake up Italy, or you'll sleep right through Germany visit" Spain calmly mumbles while shaking Italy.

"Good" Romano sharply states.

"Romano!" Spain barks at him.

"I know you hate Germany, but you could at least be nice for your brother's sake? But no. you have to be harsh and cause him distress!"

"Ha you can talk Spain, you suck up to everyone you meet and you baby Italy too much! I not saying not to baby him but that should be my job. To-to comfort my brother when he wakes up screaming, not you so back off!" Romano screams while tears seam down his face.

As the two nations argue, Italy watches them before hiding underneath the blanket that his mother gave him before she died. As the shouting increases. Italy starts to cry and lifts his head.

"You baby him way too much for a friend!"

"Stop it"

"Yeah well if he was my brother, I wouldn't tell him to suck it up"

"Stop it"

"Ha why would you want a brother how can't stand up for himself"

"Stop it"

"Romano!"

"STOP IT"

Both nations stop arguing to look at Italy and notice that he has bunched himself up into a tight ball and is holding two pillows over his ears.

"I'm sorry Fratellino" Romano whispers before walking out of the room, head hung low

"Come on Italy, I'll help you get dressed"

Spain helps Italy into a green sweater and jeans before lifting him into his wheelchair.

# Germany's P.O.V#

I heard screaming coming from the house when I pulled up, I so I rushed out of my car but before I could reach the door, Romano comes storming out of the door and walks up to me.

Romano grabs a hold of my jacket lapels and starts shaking me. I don't react until he lets go of my jacket and swings at me. I duck his punch and back away from Romano but he goes to punch me again so I have no choice but to fight back.

Spain wheels Italy into the living room and looks up to see Romano being pinned down by Germany.

I pin Romano onto the ground but that doesn't stop him from kicking me hard in the back. With some difficulty Romano flips us over and starts punching me repeatedly in the face. I react to this by head-butting Romano as I yank his head towards mine before punching him off.

Germany starts to kick Romano repeatedly in the chest and stomach area and Spain rushes to open the front door and Italy wheels himself towards Romano after pushing Spain out of the way. Romano lifts his head weakly as I approached him. Germany noticing me stops kicking Romano.


	8. Author's Note (again)

Hello!

I know I haven't been updating recently but there is a good reason.

Firstly I had to go to hospital recently because I broke my finger a while back and then my friend shoved me and my had got stuck in between two wooden thingies on a bench… then my finger swelled up so yeah…. Thanks for that

Secondly and I have mentioned this before EXAMS!

Finally I had a nervous breakdown and a panic attack caused by my parents' e.e

So yeah but there is a reason for this message… unfortunately because of the reasons above and many more that I don't want to go into detail about all stories will be put on hold until I have my life sorted

But don't fear I have written the chapters for the stories and are gathering thing for my other story/ blog thing so it's just a matter of finding time to upload

Ciao

Italy'sNightMare

P.S. ….*Throws pasta everywhere*


End file.
